


four years

by cvptainmarvel



Series: #mintyficweek [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Chemistry, Fluff, Graduation au, High School AU, M/M, Minty Fic Week, disembodied voice of teacher, minty, woooooooooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cvptainmarvel/pseuds/cvptainmarvel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nathan gets nostalgic on graduation day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	four years

**Author's Note:**

> a graduation au for day 3 of mintyficweek :)

Four years of hell, and now it's over.  Nathan didn't know how to feel.  Between pressure from his family, teachers, and his general nerdiness, high school had sucked.  The only thing that had kept him going for four torturously long years was sitting in front of him.  Stupid alphabetical order.  Nathan tapped Monty's shoulder and he turned around to see his four year best friend and two year boyfriend.  Nathan gave him a small smile before Monty reached his hand back and grasped the other boy's.

Nathan still remembered the day they met.  Their freshman year, Nathan and Monty found themselves the only 9th graders in their whole chemistry class.  During the third week of school, their teacher had paired them up for a lab.

~flashback~

"You get the safety crap and I'll get the supplies.  Sound good?"  Nathan asked.  Monty nodded shyly and went to get the supplies.  Nathan admired his ass he left.   _Crap, I'm not straight_ , Nathan realized.  He was still struggling with these thoughts as Monty came back and with a jolt, he realized that he still hadn't gotten the supplies and instead was staring dumbly at their workstation.  "Be right back," Nathan excused himself and practically ran to the supplies counter.

He absentmindedly grabbed everything he needed and began walking back to his table when he bumped into another group's workstation, knocking over all the chemicals on their table to the ground.  "Damnit freshie!" the older student at the table yelled as the beakers broke on the floor and the chemicals mixed.  

Monty rushed to Nathan's side as he began to stutter an apology.  "Crap I'm so sorry, I didn't mean... oh shit I'm so clums -"

His rambling was cut short by the blare of a fire alarm.  Smoke had risen from the concoction of liquids on the floor and the teacher was yelling at all the students to leave the room.  That day, the entire school was evacuated and Nathan was no longer picked on by the upperclassmen in his class.  After all, he had gotten them out of a day of school.  The respect was extended to Monty as well, and both of them decided that being the only freshman in chemistry could be alright.  Plus, Nathan had Monty's ass to admire the whole year.

~end flashback~

Nathan snapped back out of his nostalgic daydream and found that Pomp and Circumstance had began playing.  Monty let go of his hand and walked onto the stage to accept his diploma, throwing a peace sign into the air as he climbed off the stage.  Nathan laughed and applauded his boyfriend.

Pretty soon, it was Nathan's turn.  He heard Monty cheer as he the principal handed him his own diploma.  Turning around, he blew Monty a kiss from the stage.  Half the crowd wolf-whistled and the other half laughed.  Nathan left the stage with a smile on his face.  

Four years.  And now it was over.  Nathan felt content.

 

 


End file.
